criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Way to be Kicked Down
A Way to be Kicked Down is the third case of Experiments 77. It is also the third case of The Dome Experience. Plot Upon investigating the Queensland Forest, they found the corpse of a well known author named Joanna Winter beheaded and buried. They later find her head at a hideout that belonged to GKY. After the discovery of a GKY member, the team was able to incriminate ghostwriter Sabrina Reyes for the murder. Sabrina claimed that she had done all of the work for the victim's books and the victim had given her no dedications at all, which infuriated her. Sabrina was put away for 25 years in prison for the murder. They found out in the post investigation that Hong Fan was running away from the criminal gang. After Fan was struck by a blow dart. With Fan in a coma, the team was able to collect evidence that it was Savanna Holland who was the one who attempted to kill the now former GKY member. Fan soon recovered and would appear later on. Meanwhile Evangeline, the team's historian had discovered that the victim was up to no good. A manuscript in the victim's bag was found to be involved with GKY. Asking Sabrina about the manuscript, she said the victim was often disappearing to do things that she never told the ghostwriter about. Finding Darren Dayang's watch at the victim's book nook was a call for Samuel and the player to ask Darren about it. He claimed that he must have lost it there when he closed off the crime scene for the duo during the murder investigation. An break-in plan was found at the GKY hideout, proving that the gang was going to break into a dome laboratory. After a quick talk to Darren about his chance to help take down the gang, Akilah informed the team of the break in planned by the gang had just happened at the dome laboratory. That prompted Darren and the player to investigate the crime scene of the break in, only to find a corpse strangled by insects. Victim * Joanna Winter (found beheaded with her body buried in the forest) Murder Weapon * Hatchet Killer * Sabrina Reyes Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile * The killer eats pumpkin soup. * The killer takes travel sickness pills. * The killer speaks Chinese. * The killer has black hair. * The killer is under 30 years old. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Queensland Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Dirt, Snapped Tree Branch) *Examine Snapped Tree Branch. (Result: Unknown Residue) *Examine Unknown Residue. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Note) *Ask Jackson Sai about the note to the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Victim's Book Nook. (Result: Torn Paper, Victim's Bag) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Emily Rosenberg) *Ask Emily Rosenberg about her fan letter to the victim. *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Script) *Examine Script. (Result: Names Revealed) *Ask Sabrina Reyes about her ghostwriting for the victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate GKY Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Head, Crate, Shattered Glass) *Analyze Victim's Head. (12:00:00) *Examine Crate. (Result: Writing on Paper) *Analyze Writing. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Chinese) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Test Tube) *Examine Logo. (Result: Hong Lab Logo Identified) *Ask Hong Fan why his beaker was on a criminal scene. *Investigate Forest Tree. (Clues: Dirty Resume, Torn Book) *Examine Dirty Resume. (Result: Name Revealed) *Ask Savanna Holland why her resume was on a crime scene. *Examine Torn Book Cover. (Result: Emily's Name Deciphered) *Ask Emily why she tore up the victim's book. *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Hong Fan about being part of the GKY gang. *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clues: Torn Poster, Book Dedication) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Jackson's Poster) *Ask Jackson Sai about the poster. *Examine Book Dedication. (Result: Message) *Ask Sabrina Reyes about her message to the victim. *Investigate Hideout Armory. (Result: Bloody Hatchet, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Bloody Hatchet. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (9:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of the Dome (3/8). (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (3/8) *Ask Hong Fan about why he's running away. (Available at start) *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Blowgun) *Examine Blowgun. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (9:00:00; Result: Savanna's DNA) *Arrest Savanna Holland for the attempted murder of Hong Fan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Evangeline González about the lead she discovered. *Investigate Victim's Book Nook. (Result: Victim's Bag, Watch) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Manuscript) *Analyze Manuscript. (12:00:00) *Ask Sabrina Reyes about the manuscript. (Reward: Artist's Smock, Artist's Beret) *Examine Watch. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (9:00:00) *Ask Darren Dayang why he left his watch in the victim's book nook. *Investigate Hideout Armory. (Result: Faded Plan) *Examine Faded Plan. (Result: Break-in Plan) *Talk to Darren Dayang about Fan's status and his chance to take down GKY. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next crime. (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience